


Grimmichiruki Castlevania AU

by rapturish



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturish/pseuds/rapturish
Summary: Secret Santa fanart done for Grimmichi server 💙
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kuchiki Rukia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 🧡💙The GrimmIchi Server 2020 Secret Santa💙🧡





	Grimmichiruki Castlevania AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plouton/gifts).



> Legitimately pogging over getting you as my Secret Santa Plou! Hope you love this Grimmichiruki Castlevania AU as much as I loved drawing it! 💙💙 (I wanted to draw more but I’m all art-d out tbfh lmao ily more soft grimmichiruki castlevania to come in the future :gib2grimmjow: ) also it’s very big sorry! I’ll link the Twitter post later when this has posted!  
> **EDIT**  
> Link to art on my Twitter   
> https://twitter.com/voidtonics/status/1342287171386916864?s=21


End file.
